The Answer
by GalaMD
Summary: [La Extraña que hay en ti  The Brave One] Epílogo para la película: amanece en Nueva York.  [MercerPOV]


Este fic lleva escrito desde el puente de Todos los Santos LOL pero lamento no haber tenido tiempo de publicar hasta ahora ;)

Disclaimer: Nada de la sensibilidad, talento o creatividad plasmados en "The Brave one" me pertenece. Todo es obra y gracia de ese canalizador de emoción que es Neil Jordan y de los tres actores que arrastraron la carga compleja y trágica de este brillante drama. Las lyrics que condensan el alma de la historia tampoco han salido de mi cabeza, y todo el mérito corresponde a Sarah McLachlan.

Rating: Para todos los Públicos.

Dedicatoria: Para Laura. Te quiero aunque no esté, y nunca te olvido. Muchas gracias por no abandonarme :)

Y un abrazo de oso a todos y todas los que no dejan de mostrarme cariño, paciencia y apoyo moral, lean o no este fic. Les echo demasiado de menos :'(

* * *

THE ANSWER

I will be the answer  
At the end of the line  
I will be there for you  
While you take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty  
I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance  
If you can't look down

El sonido de una respiración ajena a la suya por encima de los pitidos rítmicos del monitor y el rascado de una silla al aproximarse a la cama, le rescató del desvelo.

Como esperaba, no encontró una ex sufrida mirando con cara de pena y ojos llorosos por las heridas de guerra al héroe local.

En su lugar… allí estaba Ella, sosteniendo sin inmutarse la pesada bandolera sobre las rodillas. Parecía una mujer nueva. Sin la pose defensiva, como la de un animalillo acorralado preparado para luchar o huir, o la columna recta por efecto de la tensión que contracturaba los hombros y el cuerpo menudo. Nueva…o quizás la de antes de que se viera arrastrada al infierno de los últimos meses. Con apariencia relajada, descargada de la losa de la culpabilidad inherente a la supervivencia, pero no hasta el punto de dejarse poseer por el abatimiento que sigue al agotamiento psíquico y físico que ha estado manteniendo, sin apenas comer ni dormir.

Y había resistido el ritmo de su cruzada personal, saliendo airosa, y resucitando. La percibía más viva, más humana, que en cualquiera de sus encuentros anteriores. Ya no era la guerrera curtida, congelada por sed de venganza y justicia tronando en sus entrañas, sino la víctima inocente de la crueldad injustificada de que era capaz el hombre. Como un retroceso a aquella noche, al momento en que era una mujer enamorada locamente, llena de esperanzas, ilusiones de un hogar y de proyectos. El mate en los espejos azules se había despejado, y volvían a brillar, a dejar vislumbrar el alma.

El disparo certero de una 9 mm, a bocajarro, había sido suficiente para exorcizar el demonio que la había estado consumiendo, que había devorado su moral, su espíritu, su confianza en sí misma. Sin embargo, había sido esa pulsión pasional la que le había dado también la fuerza, entereza y coraje para salir adelante, aun transformándola en una sombra de la noche, en un espectro que blandía micro y armas como el Vigilante que velaba por la ciudad de Nueva York, cuando Ellos, la policía, los encargados legítimos de tal misión, eran incapaces o demasiado inútiles para cumplirla.

La admiraba y le decepcionaba por igual, en una paradoja a la que ni siquiera él, con un panal de ideas zumbándole en la cabeza, conseguía encontrar lógica. Debió haber presagiado la tormenta, haber puesto en práctica su entrenamiento de sabueso, en lugar de mirar inconscientemente hacia otro lado. Recibir aquel vídeo en su móvil le abrió los ojos brutalmente a la realidad. El presentimiento de fatalidad, como una comezón desagradable e intratable, que le sobrevino al leer el adiós definitivo. Las sospechas fueron confirmadas y el terror se le astilló bajo la piel, desbocándole el corazón y haciéndole hervir la sangre.

Su integridad en la adversidad le había fascinado y conmovido, su desinterés profesional por el sensacionalismo le había ganado su respeto. Su amistad, su afecto… Su, bueno, su no sabía muy bien qué había sido una respuesta natural a su empatía y su sensibilidad personales. Había conectado con la parte de él que creía perdida tras la marcha de Nicole en pos de sus ambiciones.

El roce de unos dedos tibios sobre su mano junto a la almohada le hizo volver al ahora. Erica Baine le observaba con atención y una sonrisa de alivio. Realmente no había tenido la energía ni la determinación para firmar un alta voluntaria, así que a los médicos no les había costado demasiado retenerle por esa noche, aunque la bala había sido extraída sin apenas problema y la sutura no había sido complicada en exceso.

– Es algo peligroso que te vean aquí… – susurró, con la voz áspera por el desuso. Dios. Necesitaba un vaso de agua.

Erica ladeó la cabeza, guardando una inspiración honda en el pecho.

– Los colegas de los que…de los que me hicieron esto podrían decidir que eres un blanco fácil, y el mejor modo de llegar a mí. – elaboró, con una débil sonrisa balanceándose en los labios en una mueca que delataba cierta acritud, aunque no necesariamente dirigida hacia ella.

– Necesitaba saber que… estabas bien. Que estarías bien… – se justificó, con una apología discreta que había guardado en la punta de la lengua.

Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño. Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano al apósito que protegía la sutura en su hombro, por donde el cirujano de urgencias había extraído la bala de la fortuna (porque, afortunadamente, ella había demostrado ser una tiradora infalible y no había fallado la distancia de centímetros que hubieran bastado para no poder pensar en todo aquello en esos momentos).

– Lo estoy. – quiso tranquilizarla sin saber muy bien por qué. Después de todo, había sido la mano pálida y fina de la periodista la que había empuñado la pistola.

Erica sacudió la cabeza, haciendo oscilar los mechones rubios de un lado a otro.

– No me refiero a eso. – repuso. – …sino a esto. – apoyó los dedos con suma delicadeza sobre su torso vendado, a la altura del corazón. Bajó la voz, ese eco de ondas que conectaba con tantos neoyorkinos cada día mientras filosofaba en alto, hasta que se hizo apenas un susurro inaudible. – Esta noche te has visto obligado a participar en… en mi guerra personal. A contravenir los principios en los que creías, en los que basabas tu credibilidad. Tu código profesional. Has consentido que asesinara a un hombre a sangre fría. Has dejado escapar a una criminal. Deberías detenerme. Meterme entre rejas… – sus ojos perdieron su vigor y energía electrizante, agotados, deslizándose con desidia hasta posarse en el parpadeo de los monitores, y el piloto apagado del timbre para avisar a enfermería. – Debería entregarme yo misma. – expuso, y la contrariedad infiltró sus palabras de hastío más que de vergüenza o preocupación. – Aunque si esos polis me hacen el mismo caso que la última vez que lo intenté en comisaría…

Exhaló un profundo suspiro. Su rostro, en cambio, seguía con la misma inmutable expresión, expectante, estudiando el candente debate interno que tenía lugar entre la conciencia y la razón de aquella valiente mujer.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó de repente. – Dime. No…no me debías nada…– parecía más angustiada por buscar una explicación a su decisión del último instante que por defenderse ante un tribunal inexistente. – Fui siempre consciente de mis actos, no actuaba presa de delirios o un trauma. Sean. No oía voces que me dirigieran hasta aquellos… – quiso decir cabrones, directamente, no hizo falta que pronunciara la palabra. Él la vociferó mentalmente.

Erica alzó el mentón, tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula esperando que dejara de temblar.

– No me arrepiento por haberles hecho pagar por lo que hicieron. Apretaría el gatillo de nuevo una y mil veces si los tuviera a tiro, y suficientes balas conmigo. Pero he acabado. No soy Spider-woman, y nunca he pretendido que mis planes alcanzaran la repercusión mediática de una hazaña heroica. No hay nada heroico en la venganza. Sólo una paz amarga, un compromiso moral y la agridulce satisfacción del deber obedientemente cumplido…

La interrumpió, sin poder contenerse más. No había sido una acción en defensa propia, sino un asesinato calculado al mínimo detalle. Pero no había remordimiento fingido en ella. Ni falta que hacía. Aquellos tipos merecían lo que el destino les había deparado y le perturbaba demasiado la indiferencia que el sangriento y premeditado crimen le inspiraba.

– Por eso te dejé hacerlo. No defiendo tus motivos y censuraría tu decisión. El fin no justifica los medios que has empleado para impartir justicia. Pero estaba preocupado por ti, preocupado porque quisieras llegar al final sola. Si algo hubiera salido mal esta noche… si realmente te hubieras quedado sola ante el peligro, poseída por ese sentido del deber que dices, obcecada por tus objetivos… habría podido acabar todo en un baño de sangre sin sentido. Habrían podido matarte, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo… Y tu muerte habría sido en vano. Una tragedia terrible, un nombre más en la lista de esos hijos de puta con la que fardar delante de sus novietas en el barrio – los dos se estremecieron por la crudeza inusual en sus labios. – Imagina todos aquellos a quienes jamás habrías podido ayudar, con tu voz, con tu apoyo, cada día del resto de esa vida que habrías perdido. Pero lo peor de todo es que temía que el poder fuera tan irresistible y atractivo, el coreo popular tan halagador… que no pudieras detenerte. No eres una asesina en serie, no lo eres. Lo sé. Eres sólo una mujer asustada que optó por la medida más drástica para superar su trauma. – tomó resuello, dejándose hundir con abatimiento en la almohada, pero sin apartar un segundo su mirada sincera de la de ella. – Quise ayudar a mi amiga. Erica. Salvarla de sí misma.

Ella parpadeó, los labios entreabiertos y resecos pronto se humedecieron de lágriams dulces y saladas, cargadas de tanta emoción contradictoria que el gemido que les servía de acompañamiento se atoró en su garganta.

Debía ser bastante tragicómico, pensaban ambos, la veterana locutora de radio, la poeta de las ondas de Manhattan, enmudecida.

Se recostó sobre él con cuidado de no ejercer presión sobre los vendajes, en un abrazo necesitado.

Mercer cerró los ojos y se permitió el lujo de hundir los dedos de la mano que no había su puncionada por la vía entre los cabellos desbaratados de la mujer que, siendo frágil y sencilla como el vidrio, había intentado recomponerse con cada nuevo amanecer con la resistencia de los diamantes de su alianza de compromiso.

– ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? – el aliento cosquilleo su pecho. Reprimió la sonrisa triste por la intimidad del gesto y la súplica casi infantil que lanzaba al aire cargado de la habitación. Como David debía de querer haciendo una y otra vez desde donde quisiera que la estuviera observando cada vez que se fustigaba por haber salido con vida de aquel ataque, sólo pudo darle una respuesta.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte. Ahora eres libre, y no estás sola. Aprenderemos a seguir viviendo con lo que hemos hecho.

Él también sabía lo que era preocuparse tanto por alguien, querer protegerle de todo mal, hasta el punto de traicionarse a uno mismo para ponerle a salvo.

Erica se incorporó levemente, pero sin renunciar al contacto reconfortante de su tacto. Leyó la honestidad translúcida, sin trampa, en los ojos del detective. Asintió con resolución, mostrando conformidad con el pacto mutuo. Podría hacerlo. Había culminado con éxito retos más complicados…

Sintió el espíritu más liviano que nunca desde que terminara su último paseo con David, y acortarse por fin la distancia que la separaba de otro ser humano.

Entrelazó los dedos con los de Mercer, estrechándolos contra la mejilla angulosa, de pómulos marcados. Percibió la ternura en la caricia que el pulgar de ella trazó sobre el dorso.

Amanecería pronto un nuevo día. Pronto despertaría Nueva York, tan cruel, bulliciosa y despiadada como siempre. Pero los dos habían renacido, liberados, ingenuos a la maldad del mundo.

Cast me gently  
Into morning  
For the night has been unkind


End file.
